Our little Wednesday a disturbance?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Gomez and Morticia get a note from Wednesday's teacher Mrs. Perkins saying she is causing a bit of a disturbance at school. Her parents are confused their little girl a disturbance? That cant be right...so they shall get to the bottom of this!


One afternoon as Morticia was tuning her shamisen and her husband Gomez was doing his daily routine of Zen yoga their six year old daughter Wednesday came threw the door with an upset look on her face causing Morticia and Gomez to look at each other in concern.

"Hello darling how was school?" Morticia asked as she set her shamisen aside.

"It was ok…." Wednesday sighed as she gave her mother a hug.

"Ok?" Morticia frowned then she noticed a small paper pined on to Wednesdays dress. "Darling what is this?" Morticia asked curiously as she unpinned the note.

"A note from my teacher….she wanted me to give it to you." she explained then Gomez smiled as patted her on the head.

"A note? Did you win an award? Like the best spider trainer? The best bat catcher?" Gomez asked happily.

"Well….not really…" Wednesday frowned.

"Not really? Then why else would your teacher give us a note?" Gomez asked as he put one of his cigars in his mouth.

"Well let's find out then." Morticia smiled as she opened the note and started to read it. The note read:

"Dear Mr and Mrs Addams,

I'm very concerned about Wednesday, her actions are causing a bit of a disturbance at school. I would like to speak with you after school tomorrow disusing an appropriate approach to her problem.

Sincerity,

Mrs. Perkins."

"A disturbance?" Morticia frowned. "How rude! Mrs. Perkins said Wednesday is causing a disturbance at school."

"A disturbance? That's preposterous how can a sweet spider loving little girl like Wednesday ever cause a disturbance?" Gomez frowned. Then Morticia turned toward her daughter.

"Don't worry dear we will get to the bottom of this. Why don't you go play with Homer I'm sure he missed you." Morticia smiled.

"Ok mother!" Wednesday smiled as she kissed her parents and ran upstairs.

Once Wednesday was gone Morticia turned toward Gomez with a concerned expression on her face.

"A disturbance? Our little girl?"

"Perhaps it was a mistake…don't worry cara mia." Gomez sighed as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"A mistake! Of course! This is absolutely a mistake this surely couldn't be our little Wednesday! Although we should still meet Mrs. Perkins tomorrow to have her admit to her mistake." Morticia smiled.

"Of course Querida! It is a honest mistake! Anyone could make it!" Gomez grinned.

"Oui mon cher…..it is indeed a common mistake." Morticia nodded then before she knew it Gomez threw himself at her and started to plant a trail of kisses up her arm.

"Oh cara mia! When you speak French! It drives me wild! Say something else! Anything!" Gomez begged as he continued kissing her arm.

"Gomez later…we have to get to the bottom of this problem first." Morticia scolded.

"Right." Gomez nodded as he pulled himself away from her. "I just realized….this problem happened last week with Pugsly…" Gomez muttered.

"Oh yes it did didn't it…..I don't see what the problem was…doesn't every boy bring dynamite caps to school?" Morticia asked confused.

"Of course! I did….I suppose teachers don't understand children very well theses days." Gomez sighed.

The next day Wednesday came down stairs with her black back pack all ready for school, and her parents met her at the bottom of the stairs as usual.

"Wednesday darling, your not going to school to day." Morticia said.

"But why mother?" she asked confused.

"Your teacher has made a horrible mistake! You are not a disturbance, you are a normal average little girl and you will not be returning until she realizes her mistake." Morticia explained.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and help Grandmama with breakfast." Gomez smiled.

"Ok." Wednesday nodded as she left the room.

Then later that afternoon Morticia and Gomez got into their unique looking car and headed toward Wednesday's school. Once they got to the school they walked down the halls in absolute horror.

"Look at the children that attend this school…..so cheery…" Morticia frowned.

"This is heartbreaking…." Gomez mumbled.

"Oh what kind of place have we been sending our children too?" Morticia gasped. Then a group of girls playing jump rope caught her attention and she shuttered. "Jump rope?"

"The horror!" Gomez added.

Then they finally came to Mrs. Perkins class room, once they walked into the classroom Mrs. Perkins stopped what she was doing immediately and stared at the odd looking couple in her door way.

"Y-you must be Mr. and Mrs. Addams?" she stuttered.

"Yes, and you are Mrs. Perkins correct?" Morticia smiled.

"Y-yes, please have a seat." she muttered nervously as she watched Gomez and Morticia take a seat in front of her desk.

Then before she started their meeting Gomez pulled out a already lit cigar from out of his jacket pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

"Uh, Mr. Addams please there is no smoking here." she whispered.

"Oh of course how silly of me! Would you like some? I have enough for the whole class." he smiled kindly.

"Mr. Addams! These are children they don't smoke!" she gasped.

"Hmm really? How strange….I started smoking when I was six mother insisted …times must have changed…" he muttered still puffing on the cigar.

"Mr. Addams the cigar….could you put it out please…."

"Of course." Gomez nodded and he took it out of his mouth and placed it in his pocket, still lit. "Please on with our meeting."

"Um yes…well about Wednesday….she's an excellent student….but I'm a tad bit concerned about her…." Mrs. Perkins sighed.

"Whatever for?" Morticia asked.

"Well, yesterday was bring your pet to school day…..you see Timmy brought his dog spot…..and Miranda brought her cat jingles, isn't that cute? Um…well Wednesday brought a spider…"

"What seems to be the problem with that? Homer is her pet…" Morticia said.

"Yes, but it was terrifying the other children, and she let it loose!" Mrs. Perkins frowned.

"She was just letting Homer stretch his legs, and Homer is not too venomous….he's extremely playful." Morticia smiled.

"You mean he was venomous?"

"Of course! What kind of spider would he be if he wasn't?" Gomez laughed.

"Um also Wednesday has been pulling heads off the schools dolls….we had to dispose of ten of them so far….see….." Mrs. Perkins muttered as she held out the trash bin full of dolls head for them to see.

"What hideous dolls!" Morticia gasped.

"Mrs. Addams….that's not appropriate….and she's setting a bad example for children around her…"

"I see nothing wrong with it." Morticia said.

"Also….during art…the children were told to draw pictures of their ancestors…..and Wednesday drew this…." Mrs. Perkins said as she pulled out a oil color drawing of a evil demonic looking woman in all black.

"Wednesday's great aunt Calpurnia, she was burned as a witch in 1706. They said she danced naked in the town square, and enslaved a minister." Morticia very proudly.

"Mrs. Addams….I-" but before Mrs. Perkins could say more she was cut off by Morticia holding up her pale delectate hand.

"Don't worry, we told Wednesday collage first." Morticia smiled, causing Mrs. Perkins face to pale.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams, you don't understand….Wednesday is frightening the children….and the staff."

"Mrs. Perkins, we don't appreciate you calling our sweet little girl a disturbance! She is as normal as a six year old girl could be!" Gomez frowned.

"I apologize….b-but…she is getting a bit out of hand." Mrs. Perkins mumbled.

"We would very much like it if you came to dinner tomorrow night and see how normal Wednesday is." Morticia smiled.

"I w-would….but….I …I wouldn't want to intrude.." she smiled nervously.

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding, just as every normal family we like company now and then." Morticia smiled.

"Oh I um…"

"Wonderful we will see you tomorrow night at six!" Gomez grinned as he helped Morticia to her feet.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Perkins, revoir." Morticia smiled, then Gomez's friendly smile disappeared and he looked at Morticia with wildness and passion in his eyes.

"Tish! That's French! Say something else! Anything! When you speak French it drives me wild!" he growled as he grabbed her arm and started to plant kisses from her fingers to her shoulder.

"Bubele…later…we are in front of company." Morticia scolded.

"Oh Tish! That name! It drives me wild!"

"Gomez!" Morticia said more sternly.

"Right." Gomez frowned as he grabbed a hold of himself.

"Till tomorrow night." Morticia smiled as she and Gomez exited the class room leaving the poor Mrs. Perkins scared and confused.


End file.
